epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 75 L4S vs A6 (Steven vs Alfred)
Man, everyone's doing one of these huh? First Noah, then TK, now me, but Parodies are still my series, and now with the ERB Mid Season Finale, I might be doing some more non-battle parodies, hopefully I will be the first person on the wiki with a series with 100 installments (currently tied with Coupes Rap Series at 75) But enough talk, please enjoy today's parody, and stay tuned for whatever comes next :) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY L4S VS A6 BEGIN L4S Picture a child watching chat from his Computer Wishing everyone would find him a better User. Now picture a user who's been here since the start, Who can be more Awesome than this guy on the charts. Try to deal with me A6, let's start some Drama, I won't lose to someone who's less liked than Llama. Been active since 2011, basically own this place, 4 blogs and still popular, hell your name has your own age. I rocked all the Villains and The Database, While Flynn became inactive as he saw your face. While you're too lazy to make episodes for a week, Face the facts, everyone's watching me beat this freak. Bring you to the Western abandon you like Grinch, You would bring me to an Island when no one reads that shit. If you treat me with respect, I won't leave you for the dead, Now let's give 50 Facts on why I'm ahead. A6 There's reasons Lefts in your name you have no Rights, But you won't be escaping the hoard this time. About half of your three years you were inactive, Now sit your ass down as I explain my tactics. I'm the master, of Awesome, I blossom, Time to put Speedy down at the bottom. My points enormous, much more than you by a thousand, You're more horrible than the inactive Crats when they make a stand. Come on, some Witches and Boomers to stir your fears up, I'm like the vet when I'm against this pup. I'm the best comment-user while you know you're a loser, Damage you and make you leave chat like I'm a kick abuser. Wachow Stop! Get me a few Aspirins, we know I'll win, A6, if you just have a min, I'm the one who's Walking in. There's one saying that I know you from, The guy who thought he was gunna be mod then didn't become one. I held my pace in Wiki War and you had no say, Kinda like your chances with Nicole when she said go away. Join the chat, it's a true fact, And this time I don't play, Might as well go to Wonder and then turn gay. L4S you're as useless active as Hoagy is, When it comes to your raps you failed like it's a pop-quiz. Ask anybody "Who's you're favorite on the wiki?" No one's gonna say "That dog that plays cards with me" My parodies ain't the, nicest. (Bone!) When I write scripts they're the, finest. (Woth!) Now both of you call me your, highness. A bad motherfucker who can't get a single virus. Metal Finest is a powerful word, you have to get to my level, That's right now you're up against Metal and I'll have you going mental. I will Wiki School everyone of you, make a rap against all of you like it's the entire wikis Birthday. I beat you all you know I'm right, The Other Mods would help this time, Everyone already loves me, I'm the boss! drop Fire-Branding rhymes. You're Too old, you're not Awesome, Wach you reached your blog limit, All your raps have been a bigger disgrace since Peters last visit! Flynn That's enough! I've heard enough fights from all of you! Why don't I join chat and show you what the creator can do. Shut your trap, with your shitty rap, crap Inactive but still work like that. Theres so much shit I know, bitches, And I know that cause I made the wiki. Know the ins and out, cause I made the wiki! Even Coupes my bitch he knows that I made the wiki I made pages then I got other users to help me, Rose to Steeler, now I got a horribly ran wiki. I didn't make a fight club, here's for ERB, Left You all in charge, now you're all hated by CC. I'm the reason you all exists, but people still don't respect me, Whenever I Pop into chat the treatment there is shitty. I got messages on my wall, that I pretend not to see, The creator has spoken, get the fuck outta my wiki! WHHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC *Noah is seen* RAP *DWAS is seen* BATTLES *Wonder is seen* OF *Tiger is seen* HISTORY *Nail is seen* Who Won? L4S A6 Wachow Metal Flynn Category:Blog posts